Zera Hedoro
|birthday=May 30th |age= |gender=Female |height=5'5" |weight=100 lbs. |hair=Auroral Green |eye=Green |quirk=Gelatinous |status=Active |family=Kinsen Hokoarashi (Father) Yumeina Hokoarashi (Mother) |occupation=Hero’s Apprentice |affiliation=Sieve Hero Agency |debut=Chapter 1 |voice= }} is a former Vigilante, and currently, a Hero’s Apprentice, under the tutelage of the Pro Hero Sieve along with five other apprentices. Due to her being one of Sieve's apprentices, she is one of the main protagonists of A New Path - My Hero Academia: Noviate. Appearance Standing at 161 cm, Zera is a pretty average sized girl. Her appearance, however, is the unorthodox thing. Due to her Quirk, her entire body is comprised of gel, and as such, given she does not control her visibility, she's almost completely see through. She has long, teal, hair which is reminiscent to that of tentacles, and emerald green eyes. Her normal attire is extremely basic, as it consists of a yellow rain coat with a blue trim, and yellow rain boots to compliment the coat. Under the coat, she wears a white gym shirt, and black gym pants. When wearing her hero costume, her attire consists of --. Personality Past Zera was born into the notoriously wealthy Hokorashi Family fifteen years ago. Her mother was a famous actress who prided herself on her beauty and talent, while her father, also a shallow man, was more focused on money, as he acquired great wealth through his mass production of weapons and costumes for Pro Heroes. Due to their vain outlook on life, they only saw having a child as an opportunity to make more money. They were both convinced that the child would come out with their most handsome and beautiful traits, as well as all of their talents and maybe a combination of their Quirks. She'd make the family proud, make them more money from the day she was born! Or, so they thought. Their dreams were quickly crushed the moment Zera was born. From day one, her Quirk had manifested. Not only that, but she was a rare case, as her Quirk hadn't appeared once in her genetic lineage. Ashamed of their "creation", her parents hid her off like a bad science experiment. While she was indeed well fed and educated, she was ostracized by her parents. Forbidden to go outside and only allowed to stay in the house due to their shame, no one knew they had a child secretly living in their estate. Zera was constantly taught that in society, mutants weren't accepted and that no one would ever like her. She was deemed to be "useless" as she grew up, as none of her skills could bring in any form of money. She wasn't inherently good at anything. Not acting, not building, not school, nothing. Overall, she was just average, but average wasn't good enough for her parents. What she read and watched was regulated to make sure that Zera didn't learn too much of the way that society truly functioned and how society truly saw her, as her parents were still ashamed. Due to this, the only thing she truly saw in regards to those with Mutant Quirks, were the feats of the Heroes. Zera concluded that the only way a mutant could be accepted, is if they became a Hero. From then on out, she dedicated herself to training her body and Quirk in order to be accepted at one of the prestigious hero academies like U.A. High. She expressed this to her parents, but as one would expect from them, they quickly shut Zera's idea down, and proceeded to monitor her even more heavily. However, this didn't stop Zera in the slightest. With her gelatinous body, she slipped through the cracks of her own home and ran away in order to become a Hero. Being Scouted Realizing she had no address, and her parents were going to look for her, she became a vigilante. Calling herself Slime Girl and changing her surname to Hedoro in her interactions. She went around stopping crimes, but due to not having any form of license, she was targeted by authorities. While on the run, she continued to help people she would see in need, and quickly move out. Living various cracks. This was until she was specifically hunted down by Sieve, a Pro Hero. Not wanting to fight him, she tried to run, but she was quickly found again, and again, and again. As weighed her options and realized she couldn't run from this man forever, she accepted that she couldn't escape and prepared to give herself up as opposed to becoming a villain for attacking a Pro Hero. As she figured she would either go to jail or be sent back to her parents, Sieve revealed that he wanted her to join his Hero Agency as his apprentice, along with five other kids her age. She happily accepted, and started her new life as Zera Hedoro, Hero's Apprentice. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quirk : Zera's Quirk turns her body into gel. She's capable of altering what kind of gel she is in order to accomplish different things. She also has free control over her entire body, allowing her to form into different shapes, like puddles, or alter the size of her limbs to become bigger. Due to her makeup, she's stronger depending on how much water she intakes, and in the rain, she can absorb so much water that she can reach to be the size of Mount Lady. Due to this, however, she's extremely susceptible to electrical attacks, as well as strong acids and bases. Other Abilities Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia *Zera uses the design of Suu from the series, Monster Musume. *Zera's first name is derived from transliterated form of "gelatin" in Japanese, , while her given surname can literally translate into "conceited", or "haughty" which is a reference to her parents and their outlook on life. **The surname she gave herself, can translate into "slime", which is a reference to her future hero name. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hero's Apprentices Category:Mutant Quirk Users